


Bat-Movie Night

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Comedy, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Movie Night at the Wayne house, for once all of the boys are present. Of course that doesn’t happen without arguments and no end of whining. BruDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat-Movie Night

 

Movie Night. It was not a new concept in the Wayne household but it was also not one that often held all of the members of the family as they were out on patrol. This time all of the boys were there. Bruce was having his one night off a month, as no one was able to convince him to take time off more often than that. Even Alfred was going to watch with them, though he insisted that he lay out everything for them and would be the one to get anything else they needed.

“Relax, Al,” Dick said, “just sit down, we won’t need anything else.”

Bruce nodded along. Dick grinned and sat down next to Bruce, curling up to the man’s side. He pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek. The older man turned his head and captured Dick’s lips in a soft kiss. For a few seconds they stayed like that.

“Stop that disgusting display or affection, there are other people present,” a highly annoyed voice said.

Parting Dick turned his head and looked over at the three seater sofa where the other members of the family were sat. Bruce ignored them and began pressing kisses to Dick’s neck.

“Father I said stop!” Damian cried out. Jason was making gagging motions whilst Tim just flushed and turned away.

It was a good thing that they had decided to be alone on the loveseat. Alfred put in the film and took his place on the armchair.

“Master Bruce when you are done with Master Dick’s neck we will start the film,” the oldest member of the family stated.

Bruce growled and bit Dick’s neck making the acrobat jump. Pulling away Bruce nodded. “You may proceed.” A firm arm was wrapped around Dick’s waist, holding them close together.

It wasn’t long before the complaining started up. “I don’t see why I have to sit with Drake and Todd,” Damian whined.

“Shut your trap, brat,” Jason snapped.

“What did you say you little street rat?”

“Boys,” Bruce said sternly.

There was silence and film watching for a few minutes.

“Demon spawn move your damn arm. For someone so small you sure take up most of the room.”

“That’s because I am worth it.”

“Jason right, can you please stay on your side,” Tim said softly.

Dick looked over at them and noticed that Damian was sitting central with his legs up on the sofa. The bottom of his feet were touching each other so his knees were pointing outwards, his hands were on his knees and his elbow firmly in both of the older boy’s sides. Being as awkward as possible, good work Dami.

“Damian,” Bruce growled.

The youngest scowled but moved so he was sitting in a way which wouldn’t annoy the others. Jason got some popcorn from the table and placed the bowl in his lap, his body language clearly stating _no sharing_.

Not even a quarter of the way through the film Bruce got bored and pulled Dick onto his lap, his exploration of his lover’s neck continuing. Dick squirmed and moved so he was still facing the screen. Just because Bruce wanted to do something else didn’t mean that he had did.

Tim tried to reach across to get a snack but Damian moved so he was blocking his reaching path. Then older boy tried again but was blocked once more. This continued.

“Stop being a brat!” Tim eventually yelled.

Damian hissed and took the exact snack Tim had wanted.

“You little-”

“Tim!” Dick said. “Don’t rise to it.”

Tim flushed and glared at Damian.

“Dami, sit on the floor and apologise to Tim.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Grayson.”

Bruce pulled away from Dick’s neck long enough to frown at his son. “Do what he said and stop harassing your brothers.”

Damian made his little _tt_ noise and slid from the sofa to sit on the floor. “He’s not my real mother,” he muttered.

“The apology,” Bruce prompted.

The youngest rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. That was a good sign, it wasn’t a curse and a demand that he didn’t need to apologise.

With his son fully disciplined Bruce went back to ignoring everything but creating small red marks on his lover’s neck. Dick rolled his eyes and continued watching the film.

It was another five minutes before Dick pulled away from Bruce. Two extremely strong arms wrapped around his waist. “What are you doing?” a deep voice asked.

“I’m thirsty,” Dick whispered, the other boys were finally being quiet so he wasn’t going to interrupt that. “I’m just going to get a drink from the table.” Bruce turned his head and pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply. Dick moved away. “I’m still thirsty.” He wriggled his way out of Bruce’s arms and moved to the floor, crawling over to the table to get a drink.

“You have saliva all over your neck,” Jason said.

Dick grabbed a napkin and wiped at his neck. “Better?”

“No,” the second oldest said, “you keep having a bat attached to you. He must be a vampire type.”

Dick sighed and went to go back to the loveseat when his trousers were caught. Looking over he noticed Damian staring up at him. With a smile he moved closer, sitting next to Damian to watch the film. There was a growl from Bruce but he ignored it. Damian never asked for him to be around and this was probably as close as it would get to him doing so. He would enjoy it. What he didn’t notice was the triumphant look Damian shot his father as he settled down.

Bruce glared at them for a moment before crossing his arms and focusing on the screen.

As Dick was sat next to Tim’s legs, leaning on the sofa. Eventually Tim moved his leg and draped it over his brother’s shoulder; Dick laughed and let it stay there. Jason scoffed.

“This film is dumb I’m going for a smoke,” he said.

Dick moved Tim’s leg and shot up onto the sofa, he forced Jason back down, practically laying on him. “No, you are staying here. Smoking is not allowed.”

Jason just stared at Dick. “And why should I listen to you?”

“Because I am your big brother?” he tried.

“A brother shouldn’t be necking with the old man,” Jason said with a grin.

“Then I’m your new mom,” Dick said without really thinking that through.

Jason burst out laughing, shaking his head. “Whatever _mom_ , I am an adult so I don’t have to listen to you.” He tried to push Dick away but he was a surprisingly good limpet. “Seriously get off.”

“No. I will not let you blacken your lungs.”

“Why? Because it will kill me? Been there, done that.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to do it again.”

Jason scowled and groaned as he settled back down. “Fine I won’t go smoke. Now let go of me.”

Dick shook his head and held onto Jason around his chest. Tim moved Dick’s leg so he could get a drink then laid the older boy’s legs over his own as he was spread across the furniture. Damian frowned up at them then stood up, he sat down on the sofa again, sitting on Dick’s back.

“Ow,” Dick whined but didn’t try to move him or tell him to get off.

The film finished with them still sitting like that.

Bruce stood up at the end. He lifted Damian off of Dick. “Up,” he told his lover who whined but let go of Jason and crawled off the sofa. Setting his son back down he grabbed onto Dick’s hand about to pull him from the room.

“No!” Dick said firmly. “We have to play games now!”

One eyebrow was lifted in question. “I did not agree to that.”

“Neither did I!” Jason protested, quickly followed by Damian. Tim didn’t say anything, pulling his legs to his chest as he watched them all.

“Charades,” Dick said, “or twister.”

“Trivial Pursuit?” Tim offered.

“Yes! Everyone would be good at that!”

Three very displeased looking men.

“Unless you are afraid that you would lose.”

Three very determined looking men.

Dick went to collect the game. When he came back he began rearranging everything on the table, Tim helping him. Jason, Damian and Bruce were made to sit on the floor.

“Alfred do you want to play?” Dick asked the butler.

“I will be the referee, thank you Master Richard,” Alfred said, he was sitting watching them quite happily.

They started their game. It began getting lively again but not in a bad way no matter what Damian or Jason said. Four games later it was a tie between Bruce and Tim. No contest when those two were playing. Snacks were eaten and it felt much friendlier between them all. Damian and Jason were conspiring against Tim which Bruce allowed purely because it didn’t involve the two hot-headed members of the family being violent.

“He has to be cheating, there is no way Drake is smarter than I am,” Damian huffed. “I demand these questions be gotten rid of.”

“Just because you don’t know anything about entertainment doesn’t mean the rest of us should be penalised,” Tim said.

“Shut up, Drake!”

“As though you have managed to most of the ones about actors yourself,” Jason scoffed.

Then they started arguing.

Bruce leant over to Dick. “Come upstairs with me,” he whispered.

Dick shook his head. “Family time, you agreed to it.”

A hand trailed up Dick’s leg, settling very close to his crotch. “If you come with me I’ll do whatever you want to start with.”

“And after?”

Bruce kissed behind Dick’s ear. “I’ll even be rough, I know you like that.”

Dick moved in closer, speaking lowly right into Bruce’s ear now. “Will you rim me?” Bruce didn’t really like doing that.

“If you have a shower first.”

Smiling Dick grabbed Bruce’s hand. “You children can keep arguing, Bruce and I are going upstairs.” He stood up, his lover following him looking very thankful.

“I’m not a child!” Damian cried out. “This was your idea Grayson, you should be the last to leave.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, “no going off to get laid.”

“Laid?” Damian asked, confused. “I don’t understand, what does that mean?”

“It means your dad is going to-”

Dick quickly moved and covered Jason’s mouth. “It’s nothing, Dami.”

Tim looked up at Bruce. “Who wins?” he asked as they were tied at the moment.

Bruce glanced at the board. “Tie breaker question?” Tim nodded. Alfred was given a card to ask them each a question from it.

During that time Dick was still trying to stop Jason for talking about Bruce’s sex life as Damian really didn’t need to know about it. Damian was not helping as he wanted to know, so was trying to pry Dick away.

“You win, Tim, well done.” Bruce pulled Dick off of Jason. “Stop it,” he told his sons.

Jason glared. “You’re dad’s going to-” he tried again.

“Don’t be vulgar Master Jason,” Alfred said. “I will handle things here, Master Bruce.”

Bruce nodded and ended up carrying Dick upstairs. Finally he could do what he had wanted to from the start. No point having a night off if he couldn’t spend it with his lover spread out beneath him.

Alfred did indeed sort things out as he forced Jason and Damian to clean up as they had been causing trouble. Tim helped voluntarily and chose to ignore the bits of food flicked at him. When everything was clean and Alfred sent the boys up to bed, Jason staying because he ‘felt like being a nuisance to Bruce in the morning’ the house was quiet. The soundproofing in Bruce’s room working wonders.

With a deep sigh Alfred smiled to himself as he went to bed. It was a nice night. He was gladly accept the boys invitation next time. This was what family was meant to be.

Happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing. I did the first 150-odd words a few days ago then just wrote the rest tonight. Nothing major but hopefully it is relatively amusing. (Now after titling it I kind of want to call it Holy Movie Night Batman, but that is probably a bit much.)


End file.
